Fever Dreams
by Noah Michaelis Dragneel
Summary: Toshinori Yagi helps comfort Todoroki during a moment of vulnerability
1. Fever Dreams

**_A/N: _****_Hey, it's Nøah. My mom's okay! RnR. I guess I love tortuing the hell out of poor Todoroki._** **_This is separate from my other one._**

**_Tw- Vomit and Sickness in general_**

* * *

Toshinori sat up in his bed. Another nightmare. Nothing out of the usual. The USJ, his students dying, AFO.

He stood up and walked out of his room. He decided to use the bathroom and go to the common. He would make some tea. He hoped it would calm his nerves.

When he stepped out of the elevator it was silent. Well, mostly. He was listening to the sounds of the night. The wind, cicada's, sniffling. Wait, sniffling?

He turned and looked towards the couches. Curled in the corner of one of the couches was two hetoromchromic (thats the word?) eyes peeking above their knees, staring at him.

Toshinori walked up to Todoroki "Young Todoroki, what's wrong?"

Todoroki just looked down and stayed silent.

"It's past curfew. You should be in bed."

Todoroki just stayed where he was at and stayed silent.

Toshinori just sighed. "I'll be right back." He started heading towards the dorm kitchen when he felt a tug on his clothes

"Todoroki? What is it?"

Todoroki just held on to his clothes, and didn't let go. Toshinori just walked back towards him and sat down beside him. "Are you alright, young Todoroki?"

Todoroki just leaned over onto Toshinori and closed his eyes. Toshinori's jaw dropped and eyes widened at this. 'What happened to this kid?' He wondered 'He's never usually this submissive.'

"All Might?" A voice questioned after about 10 minutes of silence.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Where's **Endeavor**?

"Endeavor?"

"Yes"

"I am unaware at the moment" Toshinori responded warily "Why do you want to know?"

"He's not here is he?"

"No..." Toshinori said, looking at the boy curiously

"Okay" Todoroki whispered, curling himself further onto Toshinori. He noted that Todoroki felt hotter than normal. He sat in silence, and started rubbing his fingers gently through the young boy's hair. Todoroki let out a gentle snuff and started snoring lightly. Toshinori just lifted Todoroki slowly and brought him to his room, not wanting to wake the boy up to get the key_._

* * *

When Todoroki woke up, he was hit with a wave of nausea. He pressed his hand over his mouth and sprung out of bed, not finding the bathroom in the normal place. He tried. Oh he tried to hold it in. But he was hit with a worse wave of nausea, and doubled over. He heaved and vomited onto the ground. He was so caught up in his misery that he didn't feel someone start rubbing comforting circles on his back.

Todoroki turned around to face the one rubbing his back, and promptly burst into tears at who it was. "I'm sorry" He managed to say between sobs.

Toshinori, the one he turned to face, promptly pulled him into his arms, and sat down. He held Todoroki, and rubbed up and down his back soothingly, muttering words of comfort. "It's okay, my boy"

"I didn't mean too" Todoroki apologized, with his head buried into Toshinori's chest. He decided to stay there. It's not like he had any dignity left anyway.

"I know. It's not your fault. I'll get somebody to clean it up and until then I'll drop you off at your room"

"Can I stay with you?" Todoroki rasps, his voice hoarse from the fever and vomiting.

"Of course" Toshinori allowed, leading Todoroki back to his room

* * *

Todoroki layed back on the bed, passing out the second his head the pillow. When he woke up half the bed was covered in a thin layer of ice. His whole body ached severely. He barely had time to even blink the sleep from eyes before he lurched forward with a heave. Undigested food came out of him, uninvolentarily

He did it again. He made a mess of himself. Except this time it was worse. He did it in his sensei's bed. He let out a choked sob. That didn't help at all. He leaned forward with another dry heave. He was a gagging, sobbing, sick mess when Toshinori walked back into the room, having left for a little walk.

"Don't cry, it's okay" Toshinori soothed, rubbing Todoroki's hair from his sweaty face. "What hurts?"

"E'rythng" Todoroki slurred, delirious from fever, and from the sobs still wracking his body

"You really don't feel well, do you? We need to get this fever down. Too bad Recovery Girl's out of town"

Todoroki's sobs had tapered off but then came something else. He gave a wet belch, and his gagging became more violent.

"Ah, oh, crap, trashcan" Toshinori grabbed a trashcan and pushed under the miserable boy's chin.

He let out another heave and all that came up this time was just a thin stream of bile. Todoroki let out a miserable groan. "It hurts so bad... make it stop. Please"

"Can I touch your stomach?" Toshinori question, not wanting to cause the poor boy any more discomfort. He would do it anyhow. He had to comform if his suspicions about appendicitis were correct.

"G-go ahead"

Toshinori gently placed his hand on Todoroki's swelled stomach, and the boy just let out a slight groan. Nothing too bad. His suspicions were thanfully wrong. 'Probably just food poisoning' Toshinori concluded in his head.

Toshinori helped Todoroki get up, and guided him to a chair. "Can you stomach any water. We don't you to get dehydrated or we will end up taking you to the hospital"

"I-i can try. I feel better, I can say that much." Todoroki confirmed, his pale palour slightly better

"That's good" Toshinori praised "Do you want to go back to your room?"

"C-can I?"

'He must feel somewhat better. At least he's not in so much pain anymore' Toshinori breathed an internal sigh of relief

Toshinori helped Todoroki to his room, after cleaning the mess. He helped the boy to his bed and when he turned to leave he heard a hushed whisper

"What was that my boy"

"Thank you"

"Of course"

* * *

**_A/N: That... I dont even know how to describe what I just wrote. I hope you enjoy but thats a stretch._**


	2. Please

A/N: This isn't a Fic but something I nees to tell you.

* * *

Yes, your mother will miss you. Yes, your bully will make a sappy facebook post about what a wonderful pearson you were, yes. Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem, but you know that. You know that. And you wonder why anyone and everyone has been shoving that down your throat since you first learned what the word suicide meant. Those slogans might have lost their meaning but anything that keeps you alive is worth saying. So don't kill yourself untill you finish your shampoo and conditioner at the same time. Don't kill yourself untill Doctor Who is finally canceled. Don't kill yourself untill you tell someone your best pasta recipe. Don't kill yourself because I will keep coming up with reasons that you need to hear all of them. Its a bad day, not a bad life. There's more to this. The world will keep spinning on it's axis without you but think about the sunlight. Think about the love you'll miss and the celeberity twitter posts. Think about you. Don't kill yourself. I love you. You're important.


End file.
